He was and will always be the one
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: After Jess says I love you Rory can't get him out of her mind or her heart. She goes home only to be in the middle of Liz's wedding Will they come together or fall apart. lit javajunkie
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

She stared out the window as she drove towards Yale and back to her dorm. She couldn't believe it He had said he loved her in the middle of the street after chasing her and then he walked away what was going on. Why did he always have to walk into her life and make her fall in love with him and walk away. Why did she have to fall in love with him in the first place she could have stayed with Dean but no she fell in love with Jess what had she been thinking.

She guessed the saying you can't choose who you love was true. She could never say no to Jess. He always seemed to have a hold on her heart. He was like a drug to her She was addictied and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let that go. She parked her car and went into her dorm room throwing her keys down on her bedside table. She flipped on her cd player and lisened to the music pour over her. She let the tears pour down her cheeks. He had left but she still loved him. She tried to concentrate all through out the day the week she couldn't She could always feel her mind drift to him to what he was doing if he still loved her if he had been telling the truth. She didn't have classes on Thusday or Friday so she packed up a bag and headed to her mothers she needed her mom. She needed her gidance. She drove letting the memorys and sorrow roll over her. She parked in the driveway. Pulled out her key and opened the door. She tiptoed up the stairs and into her mothers room.

She climbed into bed next to her mom. "mom" She called softly nudging Lorelai.

Groggily Lorelai heard her daughters voice not sure tht she was acually hearing right though. "Ror is that you." She looked at her daughter and noticed the tears sparking in her eyes in the midnight moon. "Rory whats wrong."

"Mommy I need you I'm so confused." She curled into her mother like she would when she was four and had had a nightmear.

""Rory what is it whats wrong."

"I still love him."

She didn't have to ask who him was even if she hadn't seen the altercation between her daughter and Jess the town spoke gossip was a staple of Stars Hollow and Rory and Jess was to good of gossip material for miss Patty and Bebbett to pass up. "Oh Babe are you sure."

All she could do was nod she couldn't do anything else. Lorelai spent the rest of the night letting her daughter cry out her troubles on her shoulder and trying to figure out if she should tell Rory that Jess was back and that his mom's wedding would be happening in a few days. She brushed the hair from her daughters face. Watching her sleep peacfully. She didn't hate Jess everyone thought she did but she didn't there was something in him that she could understand and she knew that in his own way he truly did love her daughter. She was just scared of what the next few days could bring to her daughter it could be days filled with joy or heartache she hoped for the first becuse she hated to see her baby hurting. She slipped of to sleep praying with everything she had that her daughter could have her happy ending but knowing the road wouldn't be smooth.

A/N ok this story wouldn't leave me so I had to write it please review as you can tell it is right after he told he loved her and right before Liz's wedding again please review but no flames thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

Lorelai had to leave she was soupose to meet Liz in the diner for her bachlorette party. She slipped out of bed not waking Rory. She scribbled a note. Telling Rory that she would be out for the day she wasn't sure weather she should tell her that Jess was around or not. She left the house thinking about the problems her daughter had. She walked into Lukes and found a few women there. "Hey Liz." She greeted Lukes sister.

"Lorelai good to see you." Liz smiled at the woman that she knew her brother was in love with.

Jess sat in the gazebo he couldn't believe he was pack here what the hell was he thinking why should he be here his mother was never there when he needed her no she was always to drunk to care but Luke had asked him to come back and he felt that he owed it to Luke.

Rory sat up in her mothers bed memory's of the night before racing through her head. Her mother wasn't in her room so she went around looking for her. She noticed the note on the table and read it she figuried she was at Luke's so She left the house grabbing her purse and headed towards Luke's. When she got to the middle of town she happened to glance over at the gazebo and her eyes locked on Jess. "Jess." She breathed she didn't think she had said it loud enough for him to hear but she must have becuse he looked up and there's eyes locked. She couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from him.

Jess was reading when he heard his name He would know that voice anywhere but he thought he was dreaming she couldn't be there not after everything not after he told her he loved her and walked away not after he left her with out saying goodby to go to California. He looked up and there eyes locked Brown with blue. "Rory." He started to walk towards her and She wanted to run but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground the closer he came to the more scared she got. Finally she started to back away running towards Luke's. Not knowing what she was walking into She ran towards the door and flung it open not knowing if he was chasing her or even if she wanted to turn around she could feel the tears start to run down her cheeks.

Jess knew what he was walking into how could he not but he didn't care he wasn't going to let Rory slip through his fingers again maybe there was a reason for him being her at this moment.

All the woman looked up in suprise when Rory came running through the door. Rory not noticing or caring about what was going on or really noticing her sorounding looked at her mother. "He's back why is he back I can't do this it hurts mommy it hurts just seeing him hurts."

Lorelai left the chair and held her daughter in her arms the rest of the woman looked on in confusion. "Excuse me but who's back whats going on." Liz asked.

Just then Jess ran throught the doors seeing Rory with Lorelai and not noticing his mother he said the only thing he could think to say. "Rory you have to talk to me you have to lisen I love you I can't lose you again please just lisen to me."

Liz looked on in shock as she lisened to her son trying to talk to this girl. She couldn't believe some of the stuff that was coming out of his mouth.

"Jess I I love you but It hurts." Rory pulled out of her mothers arms and looked at the man she loved.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review this will go all the way to the seventh season only my way hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Rory if you love me you have to lisen to me."

"Why should I lisen Jess you always run away you never stay." She swiped tears off her cheeks. "You always leave you say you'll take me to prom then you leave for california with out even talking to me I barley made it through graduation and when you called me I want to tell you I loved you I wanted to beg you to come home. I couldn't though no matter what then you come back say you love me and then disapeer again."

"Rory lisen to me I love you you know I do I left becuse I had failed Luke I had failed you the only two people that ever ment anything to me and I failed them. I couldn't stand to have to look into your eyes when I told you I couldn't take you to the prom."

"Hey" Liz interjected "What do you mean the only two people you cared about." She was hurt by her son's words."

"Liz shut up." Jess told his mother looking back at Rory. "Ror please say something you have to say something."

She slowly walked towards him never breaking eye contact. She reached out her hand and brushed it across his cheek. "Jess Mariano I love you and I wish you had just talked to me well we were in high school."

"I know I wish I had to but I can't change the past all I can do is try and have a future and try and be better."

She kissed him in her own world She was in Jess's arms again She felt like she had came home like she was safe. "Bridge." it was the only word she had to utter. Jess took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Wow." Lorelai sat down heavily in the chair.

"I can't believe he told me to shut up."

Lorelai looked at Luke's sister she liked her well enough but she had heard plently of stories about her. "Liz you were a drunk you had multiple boyfriends you sent your only son away to live with an uncle he had never met and you expect him to greet you with open arms."

Liz wasn't sure what to say to this so she decieded to stay silant. Rory and Jess were laying on the bridge fingers intwinded. "Its like were eighteen again."

"You realize this is the exact spot that I found you after the dance."

"Well it has a lot of meaning thats for sure."

"Yup." He leaned over her brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her a kiss that ment the world a kiss to start there future. The hot Stars Hollow sun beat down on them and they were in there own world.

Luke came into the diner. "Were's Jess."

"Out." thats all Lorelai would tell him.

"Were becuse TJ is driving me crazy and I need Jess to help me with him he wants to go to a strip club and I am not going by my self."

"Arn't Jackson and Andrew going with you."

"So its Jess's step dad let him come."

"Don't call him that in front of Jess. He told Liz to shut up earlier."

"Why."

"Him and Rory were having a screaming match in the middle of the diner and he said and I quote " I left becuse I had disapointed the only two people that mattered to me. Or something like that and LIz said I don't matter and so he told her to shut up."

"Wait back up Rory and Jess."

"Yup there back together."

"And your ok with this."

"What am I soupose to do she's nineteen he's not that bad and plus I have seen Dean looking at her again and he's married so Jess is the better choice."

"What ever if you see Jess tell him I want to talk to him."

"Fine."

Luke left determined to track Jess down he was happy for him and Rory but there was no way in hell he was dealing with TJ alone.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


End file.
